Free Bird
by sundaybest
Summary: Brooke&Haley with some Nathan&Haley. Nathan and Haley live together but Brooke lives with them too and some people are just having a really hard time getting along.


AN: Don't own anything. I don't really know if there is going to be another chapter or not yet. Feedback is love!

"I can't take her anymore." Nathan groaned out aloud, burying his head into his pillow. Haley turned around, smiling at him.

"Nathan, at least she offered to sleep on the couch. Try and be a little nice." She laughed at his petulant frown and turned back around on her side. She heard him groan and moan louder; just to make sure she knew he was annoyed.

"Yeah, she offered to sleep on the couch so we could 'do a little rumble between the sheets', but good luck getting any of that while Ms. chipper-stalker-tutor wife-singing freak is out there!" He huffed angrily and Haley even thought she saw a little pout. She looked at him and ran her hands through his hair and over his back, trying to calm him down.

"Nathan, she is going to move out in a few days! Just try and be nice to her, okay? She has really helped me this year and I owe her as much and so do you. We can all the other stuff later." She took on her best pout face which would be sure to crack him and give in. Truth was, she was going to miss Brooke. She had helped her and given her a place to stay when she most needed a friend and she had really come through for her. Living with her for this long had been crazy but Haley wouldn't trade it for anything.

"Haleeey." Nathan tried some whining but she knew he would give in when he saw her pout in full force. "Fine. But NO MORE singing. Ever! If I hear _For He's a Jolly Cranky Tutor-husband _EVER again, I will kill her" She smiled at him and leaned in to peck him on the lips, which resulted in a more passionate one when Nathan pulled her down to his side.

"How about we do some rumbling?" Haley giggled at his eyebrows and leaned in to kiss him again, running her hand through his tousled hair.

"Tuuutor wife! Tutor's wife's crabby hubby! Wakie wakie!" Nathan groaned and almost lunged for the closed bedroom door, where Brooke stood on the other side knocking. Haley quickly held him back by his shoulders and looked at him pleadingly.

"Only a few more days." she heard him mumble while he ran his hands over his face, taking a few deep breaths.

"Come on guys! It's like eight o'clock in the morning and I don't see a scrunchie, which means, I can come in if I want to so put some pants on Cranky! Nobody wants to see that!" Haley gave out a laugh and Nathan looked at her with an irritated look on his face and then pulled the covers over his head. She skipped out of the bed, patting Nathan under the covers, leaving him to calm down.

Brooke was already in the kitchen, signing while reading a magazine. She looked up at Haley and gave her a chipper smile.

"Haley! Good morning!" Haley almost lost her balance when Brooke threw her arms around her neck, squeezing her until Haley thought she would turn blue in the face.

"Hey Brooke. You are really happy to see me this morning." Brooke sat back down while Haley went to get coffee, but noticed cups from Karen's Café standing on the counter in stead. She laughed a little, knowing Brooke wasn't one for doing anything in the kitchen that had to do with breakfast, lunch or dinner. She grabbed one of them, going to the fridge to get some milk when she noticed that it was already stirred and ready. She smiled, turning around and looking at Brooke. She would really miss the small things the most that just made Brooke such a great friend to her.

"Well, I figured since I'm going to move out soon, I better make good use of the time we have left as Roomies." She smiled at Haley, who had sat down beside her, took a sip of her own coffee. Haley felt her throat choke up a little. She would not only miss Brooke, she would really miss her.

"Brooke, we'll still be Roomies!" Brooke smiled sadly at her but then gave her a brilliant smile, one of those smiles that only Brooke could give her.

"Of course we will!" She winked at her happily. Haley smiled back at her but then turned when she heard the bedroom door open and Nathan came into the kitchen with a pair of sweats and a white wife beater. He looked annoyed and gave Brooke the evil eye.

"Well, hello sunshine!" Brooke raised her eyebrow and winked at Haley again. "I think your hubby got up on the wrong foot…again." Nathan looked anything but amused. "Oops. Am I poking the bear so to speak?" She giggled and Haley couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her lips.

"Where is my coffee?" Nathan looked irritated and Brooke gave him an innocent smile, shrugging her shoulders.

"Your coffee? Oh well see I got you some hot coco because coffee is such a big boy drink." Haley looked from Brooke to Nathan and waited for the explosion. She could see Nathan taking several big breaths and his hands were clenching on the counter.

"Brooke." Haley looked at him nervously, not liking his calm tone. Brooke was busy reading her magazine, looking very interested in whatever she was looking at. "Brooke! I swear to God!" Haley quickly nudged her.

"Oh I'm sorry, did you say something?" She looked at him as if she had no idea what he was talking about. "Coffee? Oh fine you big baby, your coffee is over there." She pointed towards the living room table, where another coffee mug stood. Nathan purposely stomped his feet. "Just look out so you won't burn your tongue! That would be a shame!" Brooke turned back to her magazine, humming on a tune Nathan knew all too well. He gave her the finger before stomping into the bedroom, slamming the bedroom door. Haley looked at Brooke, shaking her head at their bickering, still knowing she would miss it.

"Brooke. Go easy on him." Brooke turned and looked at her, smiling a little.

"Haley, he can take it. He sure seems awfully crabby though. Are you giving him any loving? I won't blame you if you aren't though. His face seems to be one big ass looking frown so if those are the faces he makes while you guys are -"

"Brooke!" Haley looked at her, shocked while Brooke laughed so hard, coffee was coming out of her mouth.

"Oh relax tutor wife. I'm only kidding." She winked at her again, getting up from the chair and moving towards the living room, where boxes were piling up. "So, what do you say we hit the beach and let Crabby and Broody continue packing all this into boxes?" Haley shook her head again, coming to stand in front of her.

"Brooke, I love you, but even I can't hold back Nathan exploding any longer." She smiled at her and sat down onto the couch. Brooke patted her knee and moved happily towards the pile of magazines on the floor.

"Okay, I guess we can pack but then we have to make it fun, and hello! It's me and you so of course it will be awesome!" She did a little twirl and pointed at herself, then at Haley and crooked her finger, motioning for Haley to come and stand with her. "You know what this calls for!" Haley sighed and stood up, smiling at her again. She stood in front of Brooke, putting her hands into hers.

"Ready?" Haley nodded and Brooke twirled her around two times before Haley did the same and then took a hold of the brunette's waist, dipping her and twirled her again. They both giggled loudly and Brooke quickly dipped Haley and then put her arm in Haley's while they did a quick dance again before quickly standing in front of each other, doing a high five and then bumping their hips.

"We rock tutor wife!" They jumped up and down, much like little kids who were waiting for a present, finishing their routine dance. Haley giggled and leaned in to hug her friend tightly.

"I don't want you to leave yet!" Brooke hugged her back before taking a hold of her arms, looking straight at Haley, smiling widely.

"We'll always be BFF Roomies! I don't wanna leave either but you know what they say, birds need to fly." Haley nodded at her and both girls felt tears stinging behind their eyes. "Look Haley, we may be birds but you know what is so great about birds? Even when they leave, they always come back home. Home is where the Roomie is!" Haley laughed and Brooke gave her a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, Home is where the Roomie is."

"Why don't we bump on that?" They quickly bumped their hips again and giggled. "Now, let's do some 'packing'." Brooke said while making air quotes, bending down to pick up a bride's magazine. "Now that you are getting married to Crabby again, we need to do some major planning. I think Crabby is a hopeless case when it comes to a make over but you we can work with!" Brooke laughed and handed a magazine to Haley and then sat down onto the couch. Haley sighed and sat down next to Brooke. Brooke pulled her legs onto the couch and onto Haley's lap and sat back, comfortable. She gave her another bright smile.

"Oops, I forgot something." She quickly ran to the stereo and Haley burst into laughter when she heard the familiar tunes of _For He's a Jolly Good Fellow_. She could hear the bedroom door opening and then banging shut again and she knew Nathan was beyond irritated. Brooke happily skipped back to the couch, humming along.

"Come on Tutor wife! This is our theme song! Sing along!" Haley laughed at the crazy look on Brooke's face as she settled her legs on Haley's lap once again. Nathan would be mad but he would deal. She felt like a little girl and let out another giggle. They were birds, but they knew where home was.

_For he's a jolly good fellow,  
Which nob'dy can deny. _


End file.
